


没日完怼怼所以叫做李泽言bitch设定世界之前言

by piaoxuchou



Category: all言, 恋与, 恋与制作人
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaoxuchou/pseuds/piaoxuchou
Summary: 李泽言是个婊子。虽然他外表光鲜亮丽，西装革履，一副禁欲冷漠的样子，但他内心渴望被蹂躏，被强制，被压迫。在他深邃的眼眸深处是被当成婊子的渴望。





	没日完怼怼所以叫做李泽言bitch设定世界之前言

**Author's Note:**

> 总裁自愿的强制爱  
> 写的完的话最后会有神展开……

李泽言是个婊子。  
虽然他外表光鲜亮丽里还带着那么些冷酷无情的意味，像大理石般英挺的面容和深邃的黑色瞳仁往往会让人感觉深不可测甚至陷进里面无法自拔，以至于所有的一切都想听从他的安排，但是李泽言也真真切切是一个婊/子。  
他在现实社会这个表层壳子里被限制或者说困住了太久，为了他的家族，他必须得做出一副凌驾于所有人事之上的姿态，让所有一切看起来都在他的掌控之中。为了他自己那些可笑的虚荣心，把所有他认为不合理的东西碾碎踩在脚下，他一直往上爬，直到到了最高点，他终于可以接触到各种隐秘的圈子，可以保护他们这些有钱人可笑又无用的外壳的圈子——隐私性极高的会所，Black Swan。  
在世人眼中，霸总设定的人是个抖S总攻种马之类的不是什么奇怪的，甚至在某些神秘力量的驱使下，人们会认为总攻的霸总离想象中那个完美人设更近了一步，所以BS会所里并没有类似的服务。它专门为那群渴望被虐待被支配被驯养被调教的社会精英们服务，让他们“宾至如归”。  
每次进来的时候都好像只有他一个人在接受服务。  
李泽言这么想着，在密闭而宽广的更衣室里脱下了高定的西装。  
更衣室很大，三十平以上的空间里是两排整整齐齐散发着银灰色金属光芒的铁柜子。每个柜子都有特殊的编号，代表着今天总裁大人选定的性癖。  
整个更衣室都是他的，坐落于美国的这个据说是BS分会所之一的地方，也全部都属于他一人，只为他服务。  
——这也是为了隐私啊。第一次被引进来的时候，那个带着银色面具的银发男人如是说。  
李泽言疲惫的按了按眉心，他已经在世界各地飞了很久，今天的他不想再废脑子了。  
现在他已经浑身光裸，露出了微微苍白在惨白的灯光下有着一丝精瘦的肌肉。  
他缓缓拂过柜子上一个个浮雕出来的文字，最后选定了一个他之前没有尝试过的——gangbang。一群男人都会狠狠来“疼爱”他这个贱货。  
李泽言感觉仅仅抚摸着这个单词，他的内心就升上来酸软的感觉，一瞬间就蔓延到了四肢，让他疲惫的身体微微麻了一下，有种即将高潮瘫软在地的错觉。  
真是个欠调教的婊子啊。李泽言在心里这么嘲笑着自己，还是打开了那个罪恶的柜子。  
——里面是意外普通而熟悉的东西，衬衫 西装 袜子 领带。  
只要打开了这个柜子，他和BS双方就有一个小时来准备彼此。  
时间很快流逝，李泽言除了给自己扩张之外，仅仅换了一身西装就到了电梯里，就像是每次下班一样西装革履，BS方准备的衣服也是他习惯的定制款，轻薄舒适，摩擦着他的乳头。和以往不同的是，现在穿着精英模样的李泽言明显感觉到身上每一个地方都在渴望被蹂躏，他保持着一贯冷漠的神色望向电梯反光镜里那张渐渐泛起潮红的脸，再一次清醒的意识到了自己是个婊子的事实。  
“叮——”电梯门开了。门外是觥筹交错的假面舞会，不同的是，这里全是男人。  
和其他会所不同，这里客人的一切都是对员工公开透明的，让员工们能够更加完美的为客人服务，但是员工的大部分隐私都是被封闭起来的，包括长相，也是一种变相的保护。  
真的是扭曲的世界啊，李泽言不禁在心里微微讽刺道。  
他面上神色不动，走进了这一片熟悉的奢靡中。  
明显感觉到所有人的视线在跟随着他的身影，从上到下似乎要把他的所有衣物扒开一样死死地用眼神侵犯着他。李泽言微微仰起头，光是这种赤裸的视奸感就让他接近高潮了。  
人群以他为中心渐渐聚拢，手上拿着香槟的人们一个个轮流把酒液泼在他的高定西装上，他的头上，他的脸上。  
就是这样……就是这样……李泽言病态的想着，毁了这一切表面的高贵是他最想要的东西。  
他配合的露出一脸耻辱的神色，但是在场的所有人都知道，他享受这些。  
于是十数双手伸上前来，把他的衣服一条条的撕成了碎片。只留下他的领带，李泽言赤裸精壮的身体上被粗鲁的动作留下了一道道红痕。  
远远看过去，好像朝圣一样呢，不同的是，他们伸手抚摸的是即将被他们狠狠凌辱的人类躯壳，而非神明。  
第一个走上前的是一个带着孔雀面具的清瘦男人，他穿着骚气的燕尾服，手上戴着的白手套从脸上的面具边缘揪下来一根长长的孔雀尾羽，走起路来硬是显出几分妖娆。  
只见他猛地用一只手扼住禁闭双目还滴着酒液的李泽言的脖颈，在他窒息着忍不住睁开眼睛的时候，力道变为抚弄，手指尖暧昧的摩挲着李泽言的喉结，舌头轻轻舔舐着因为窒息所以微微流出眼泪的眼角。  
另一只手则是有技巧的上下抚摸着李泽言的身体。  
只见他沿着红痕在躯壳上游动，从大腿根部调皮的游走到性/器上……


End file.
